


After the Hunt

by amoama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, TFW:TNG, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens one night at the end of a hunt when the trio aren't in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [spn-nextgen](spn-nextgen.livejournal.com/2102.html#cutid1)

Jesse watches quietly as Claire completes her ministrations in the bathroom. The door is half-open and she is leaning towards the mirror, t-shirt and knickers only, wiping the grime of the day from her face. He knows she’ll emerge soon looking refreshed and will bounce into her bed and he should really move from this chair and think about sleeping. The hunt ended late and they’ll move on in the morning. For once they’re not running for it, no cops asking questions this time. Jesse hasn’t been hunting with Ben and Claire for that long and it feels odd not to be moving on. He is used to being in the car with them, each quietly deflating, working through the hunt in their heads, occasionally sharing some thought or asking a question about something one of the others did. Sometimes the mood is celebratory, sometimes sad or tense, sometimes plain old exhausted. This feels different and Jesse doesn’t quite know how to get back to equilibrium from here.

Claire is still prowling round the bathroom; in his head Jesse calls her The Huntress. He mentioned it once and she didn’t seem to like it. She likes to be the same as the boys, as strong, as self-reliant. He doesn’t think she realises the myriad of ways in which she is so much more than them; the way her instincts and intuition keep them safe; the way her stoic bravery gives him and Ben so much determination; the way she ties them together; the ways she breaks them. He thinks of her as Artemis, as Diana. He likes the idea of the moon as a part of her. He visualises her as the constant, yet changeable light in the darkness surrounding him. Or the darkness within him. Because of course, he is darkness and he tries never to forget it. She does have a kind of power over him though, and it’s like restoration, and calm. He wants her to be more powerful than him. He likes to think of her as ancient and a goddess even though he knows it's foolish. He wants them both to be stronger than him - so they can restrain him.

Or maybe he has spent too much time in the Impala over-thinking the crap out of this.

And then she’s standing in front of him, one eyebrow cocked, head tilted. And she smells real enough and so human and he thinks maybe this is enough to hold him. Her presence seems to crackle the air around him. But she doesn’t speak. The dry remark on her lips fades to a smile as her eyes roll. She throws a pair of his socks at him and moves towards her bed. He must have left them somewhere in the bathroom. And the way she moves makes him think again, Goddess of the Hunt. He smiles to himself, because she would probably punch him for thinking something like that.

Jesse lumbers towards his bed. He is sharing with Ben. The bed is more than big enough but Ben, who’s been snoring for 20 minutes, has sprawled across the sheets. Jesse adjusts him carefully and slots in beside him. He arranges the sheets over Ben properly and pats them down. He is just lowering himself on to the pillow when he notices Claire is watching him now. Her eyes are still dancing. He smiles at her and, to amuse her, he puts his arm around Ben’s shoulders. Ben is facing into him, legs curled. Jesse strokes the back of his neck and the bottom of his hair. Claire suppresses a fit of giggles as he kisses Ben’s forehead and the tip of his nose. He smiles back at Claire and holds her eye. She stops laughing.

There is so much in their stare that he does not bother to sort it out in his mind; most of his thoughts don’t even form properly. The things he feels lying there looking at Claire, holding Ben; he doesn’t have words for them. He thinks she looks pale. He thinks she looks too far away.

He has often thought of them as two parts of a whole. They have both spent most of their lives missing their fathers, searching for that part of themselves that was unexplained, different. Questioning the drive within them which leads them to be hunters when hunting has caused such damage in their lives. They mirror each other in these ways and each finds some kind of answer in the other's eyes. Jesse smiles again as he thinks: that makes Ben, Apollo, twin brother of Artemis. God of music, light, archery; of poetry and healing. God of the Sun. All that is probably being a bit generous Jesse sniggers, his arms still around the other man. And yet, Ben is so substantial, often so positive, so determined, he does bring a lightness and strength to Jesse. And after all, Jesse acknowledges, I am darkness, perhaps I am drawn to them because of their light. Perhaps it is healing to me. And it pleases and amuses him to think of his two friends like this, combating his nature with their own. Probably they would have to be gods to stand a chance. Here he is, the Anti-Christ, and they are willing to be close, to share a bed, to be a family.

Ben moves, nestling his head a little lower, so it rests under Jesse’s chin. He half-sighs, half-snores and puts one hand on Jesse’s chest, as though steadying himself. Jesse smiles fondly but keeps his eyes on Claire. He reaches out to her with the hand that had been on Ben’s neck. He beckons, ‘Claire’, finally saying her name. And there is a weight in this one syllable. Diana. Huntress. Moon.

She pads softly over and slips into the space behind Ben. Jesse’s hand falls onto her cheek. He strokes around her eyes, her wisps of hair, the corner of her lips. His touch is light. She kisses his palm and then nips it lightly and grins again. He thinks he understands. He’s being a chick again. She buries her head between Ben’s shoulder blades and reaches an arm over his waist, resting her hand on Jessie’s waist. Her arm fits under Ben’s and Jesse finally closes his eyes. Here is where he has peace. Except he doesn’t have time to realise it because he is asleep.

*

Ben wakes up first. He is pretty warm and feels an unusual heaviness on his chest. He struggles a little thinking he is trapped and then his eyes open. He sees two heads resting on his chest. Claire’s head is just below his chin, her ear to his heart, her lips seem to be breathing against Jesse’s forehead which is currently crushing his ribcage and obstructing the full use of his diaphragm. Claire’s left arm is flung diagonally across Ben’s body, her hand is low on his left hipbone. Jesse’s right arm is extended over him, hand on Claire’s back. Ben frees both his arms a little so he is embracing both of them and chuckles a little to himself. The movement of his chest disturbs his slumbering friends a little. He strokes their hair simultaneously and can’t resist kissing each of their heads, first Jesse, then Claire. He laughs again. They both move at the same time. As if they are mirroring each other they both stretch out their legs, pressing their upper bodies further into Ben’s side. Jesse tightens his grip on Claire slightly, bringing all three of them even closer. Claire moves her head up so her lips are pressed into Ben’s neck. He shivers through his smile. Her hand he realises is flexing dangerously, still on his left hipbone, between him and Jesse. The movement makes him instantly aware of his cock. He holds his breath. He’s already more than a little hard. Jesse is pressing in even closer. His lips are rubbing into Ben’s collarbone, his right hand seems to have absently travelled down to Claire’s bottom and is hitching her further into Ben’s side. He purrs slightly as tongue tastes skin at the top of Ben’s t-shirt. Ben stares at him, unsure how awake he is. Jesse hitches his right leg slightly over Ben’s left. Ben feels Jesse’s cock. It presses into the top of his leg, millimetres below Claire’s hand. She seems to sense it and her fingers flick out, brushing both for just an instant. Two pairs of eyes immediately jerk open. Jesse and Claire stare at each other. Ben is still frozen. He knows there is no getting out of the awkwardness. He and Jesse are both semi-hard. Claire is in their bed. As what the fuck moment’s go, this one is covering all the bases.

Claire smiles, her wide eyes narrowing. Jesse thinks they narrow in amusement but he also sees the desire forming. She looks down and carefully, deliberately, stretches out her hand. Her thumb touches the tip of Jesse’s cock, her little finger hovers at the head of Ben’s. It is like a live wire and Claire has connected the current.

Jesse surges up. He moves so his body is leaning far over Ben’s. They are flush against each other through their boxers as their eyes meet. Ben doesn’t think his eyes are expressing anything more than shock but then he sees the hazy want in Jesse’s eyes and he knows that this is reflected in his own. He looks at Claire. When did these two seem to be in such agreement over this he wonders? She is looking at him too. They are both waiting for him it seems. And he thinks to himself, well, we’re here already. He strokes the side of her face and bucks his hips up towards Jesse a little. Claire’s hand clamps around both cocks as Jesse’s lips press down on his own. The sensations are overwhelming and he struggles to know what to respond to. Jesse’s lips are strong and insistent. It feels as though Jesse is imparting a wildness into him, a previously well-contained lust being released. Claire is tracing bright kisses all along his jaw line and below his ear. They are light and joyous, he can feel her smiling, maybe even laughing, through them. It makes him want to laugh. He breaks off kissing Jesse and throws his head back. He can’t believe they are here and he wants them to appreciate that with him. Claire grins at him, Jesse growls. Claire’s hand tightens around the base of their cocks and there is determination in her eyes too. Suddenly they are a mess of sloppy kisses. Claire is kissing Ben’s lips and Jesse is kissing all over her neck and down her back. He pulls up her t-shirt so it is just scrunched up as far as it will go below her armpits. Jesse is pressing kisses down her spine and Ben feels her breasts rubbing bare now against his t-shirt and he wants them all to be naked. He reaches slightly blindly for Jesse’s t-shirt and drags it upwards. Jesse looks up from his attentions to the small of Claire’s back and with a grin that fairly blinds Jesse pulls his t-shirt the rest of the way off. He tugs on Claire’s top and Ben’s t-shirt together so they both have to sit up a bit and break apart so Jesse can rip them off completely. There is a smashing of jaws as they all try to kiss each other at once, grabbing at each other in a needy, desperate way. They are all kneeling on the bed upright now, hands on arses, round waists, in hair, stroking, cupping, caressing.

Claire feels like she is flying and falling at the same time. Both boys have a hand on her bottom. Her knickers have practically disintegrated what with two massive pairs of hands stretching them out of recognition and her own wetness soaking into them. She is kissing Jesse with all her might. He often feels so insubstantial to her. His willpower is so strong she fears he could walk away from them and stay away permanently if he ever decided that was what was best. She desperately infuses her kiss with her refutation of that. This is best. Stay. She feels someone’s fingers inside her, clasping her firmly. She is practically lifted onto them. Her hand is on Ben’s cock even as she kisses Jesse deeper. The fingers hold her tightly and she rubs down on them, her hand gripping Ben tighter and jerking down in time with her own pleasure. There is nothing practiced here, nothing well-executed. It is amateur hour at the Motel Inn.

Ben knows there are condoms somewhere. Although he feels so close he doesn’t know if it is even worth looking for them. In the end it is Claire that gets off the bed in search of condoms and lube in Jesse’s bag. When she gets off the bed the boys stare at each other breathlessly. Ben puts his own hand where Claire’s had been, relieving the pressure and the absence. Jesse vaguely waves his right hand wanting to wipe them but unsure of etiquette or something. Ben takes the hand in his left and lifts it to his mouth. It smells of Claire, deepest, dirtiest, secret Claire, her liquid heat is dripping off them. Ben takes two fingers into his mouth and Jesse shudders briefly. Ben tastes Claire and bites down on Jesse. He is so far into this he’s feels a little lost. His bearings are shot to hell. He bites down again, a little harder, testing for Jesse’s reaction. Jesse swipes at him, cuffing his head, knocking him backwards onto the bed. He pauses for an instant and then starts tearing at Ben’s boxers. Ben catches on quick and they briefly give each other the space to get them all the way off. Jesse is quicker and he lands back on top of Ben. And then he beams at Ben, ‘Is this how you want it?’ Ben wants to say yes. Yes. This is it. But he can see in the gleam in Jesse’s eye that this isn’t what he’s after. Not for right now. Jesse wants to play. Ben moves to his right and hooks a leg around Jesse’s leg, spinning and pushing him so he lands on his back.

By the time Claire is back Ben is straddling Jesse on the bed. They are both laughing, doing rock, paper, scissors to decide positions. Jesse never loses usually but for some reason he keeps getting it wrong. He grins evilly as Ben berates him for not playing properly and ‘losing on purpose’, Ben flicks his nipples hard and Jesse throws him off and pins him down on the bed again.

Claire decides to intervene. ‘Right boys’ she calls sternly. Suddenly she wishes she had glasses and a whip. She leaps onto the bed so that she is standing completely naked above them looking down, lube and condoms in hand. They gaze up at her slightly stunned. ‘The Huntress in action’ Jesse smiles to himself. Ben has the audacity to look slightly huffy at being commanded. Jesse hasn’t moved from his position on top of Ben. Still standing on the bed Claire pushes his body down and puts one leg over, she perches down over their legs and gently begins to trace her fingers towards Jesse’s hole. Briefly she leans over towards Ben’s face, her mouth next to Jesse’s ear and whispers to Ben, ‘I’m getting him ready for you.’ Ben feels slightly dizzy, his eyes flick from Claire’s back to Jesse’s. He can’t believe he’s here and this is happening and he looks at Jesse uncertainly. Jesse stares back and then crushes Ben’s mouth with his own. And Ben feels certainty and the inevitability of it; and he realises it is okay to get lost here, because this is home.

Claire puts her fingers between her legs. She feels herself pulsing and rubs violently against herself, appeasing the ache there. She is so wet she wonders if lube will be necessary at all, but she is nervous about it so when she pulls her fingers out she squirts on some lube just to be sure. Jesse is kissing Ben with all his strength but his body is shaking from head to toe as Claire traces the line between his cheeks and rubs at his hole. Her fingers feel warm and obscenely wet; and invasive. He huffs into Ben’s mouth as she breaches him tentatively. It feels uncomfortable and he automatically pushes back to expel its presence. But she doesn’t move her finger and he pushes himself further onto it, almost to the second knuckle. His face falls onto Ben’s shoulder as he shudders again. His lips clamp onto Ben’s neck as he tries to control himself and Ben arches up to him in response, bringing their hip bones even closer. The pleasure distracts him. Claire is still moving one finger slowly. The look of concentration on her face makes Ben’s heart pound, he lifts a hand to her cheek, encouraging her. ‘Keep going’ he manages to grunt out. Jesse makes a mewling sound into Ben’s neck and they take that for agreement. Claire slips in a second finger, twisting them down as Jesse begins to twist up around them. She carefully bends her fingers within him, testing the wall. She doesn’t really know if there is a right way of doing this. She puts her left hand between her own legs and begins to stroke herself again. She moves both hands simultaneously, two fingers in Jesse, two in her. She guides herself with her own reactions.

Ben watches the girl in front of him. Her legs over Jesse’s but between his now as she sits up higher. She rides herself and her head falls back in pleasure. The man between them is being driven mad by her efforts. Jesse is positively writhing against Ben’s chest. His tongue is licking everywhere and Ben stretches out in pleasure, biting his lip as his mind seems to float away. ‘Are you ready yet?’ He pants out. And he doesn’t quite know who he is asking.

Claire nods and draws her fingers out of Jesse. He keens slightly, hating himself for it. Ben presses him back up, kissing as he goes, rubbing his hands over his arse, reassuring him that he won’t be empty for long. Claire lays back, head at the very end of the bed. Her legs are so wide, and her breasts fall out to each side, she is so open it’s like a gift - wrapping torn off greedily, strewn everywhere. Desire has left her looking as stunned as he feels. He strokes Jesse’s cock one more time before whispering hoarsely, ‘Turn around mate.’ Jesse looks at him, almost regretfully and then does so as Claire hands Ben the condom lying at her side. Jesse looks at Claire. Kneeling above her he pauses before he starts to touch. Beginning at her knees he slides his hands down her thighs, over her hips and up to cup her breasts. He crawls further between her legs. She tears open another condom and gives it to him. He rolls it on himself, holding himself steady. She bucks up a little and realising what they will need Jesse reaches to the side of Ben for a pillow which he places beneath her bum, raising her up with one hand. He lowers himself so that he is flat against her, resting on his arms and kisses her heavily, pressing her into the bed. He enters her slowly, all the way, pressing in further and further, and then he stops. And they both wait. Their lips are touching but they are not kissing now.

Ben takes a deep breath. Right now, he thinks, he is watching two people have sex. They are so still it feels unreal, like perhaps he just caught them at it. His cock is so hard it hurts and it is weeping come at the tip. He rolls the condom on and knees Jesse’s legs wider, making room for himself. He holds on to one of Jesse’s hips and hopes they are stable enough and that they won’t crush Claire. Briefly he lowers his head and kisses Jesse’s spine halfway up. A brief act of worship almost. And then he is pressing in with a sense of release and freedom he doesn’t remember feeling before.

Jesse braces himself with his arms on the bed. His hands snake quickly under Claire’s so that he is holding her shoulders, pulling her in while stopping himself from squashing her completely. As Ben pushes into him the pain races through him, he arches away from it into Claire. It feels like nothing on earth. Nothing could have prepared him for it. He is making wild, guttural sounds, sounds of taking and being taken, of victory and defeat. Ben pulls out almost completely and then surges again and the seconds of space are enough to make Jesse forget any pain and long to be filled again. He moves back with Ben’s movement, chasing the gap away and is rewarded with his forward thrust sending him back into Claire. Ben has one hand still on Jesse’s hip, the other on the bed itself, steadying himself. Ben is setting the pace now, determining the rhythm, Jesse almost feels vessel-like in the way he gives himself over to be controlled by Ben.

Underneath them Claire feels trapped and constricted. The weight of both men is overwhelming. She is pressed deep into the mattress and held at the shoulders by Jesse’s hands, his elbows at her waist, enclosing her. She feels safe and spread open. Her legs are so wide that it’s all she can do to keep her feet on the bed. As Ben speeds up, pounding Jesse into her, her feet lift off more with every thrust until they are flailing madly, beyond of her control. Jesse nuzzles into her neck and chest, he is so far gone, it’s all he can do to hold on to her with all his strength. His pupils are completely blown and his nostrils flare with every broken breath. Claire writhes against him. She tightens against his cock as it moves further and further into her and she angles her hips up higher so that more of him rubs against her clit. She drags herself against his body shamelessly, curling up onto him as much as possible. His nails dig into her shoulders as his fingers clutch in pleasure.

Ben has his eyes closed now. All he knows is sensation. Both hands move down to grab Claire’s hips, pulling her up and himself down. He has no idea what or how Jesse is feeling, but the feel of Jesse is insane. Ben bucks into him again and again. The space within Jesse is so small and yet Jesse is taking it and still pushing back onto him. Jesse begins to stutter and squirm with pleasure, maybe in reaction to something Claire is doing, Ben can’t tell but the movements twist around Ben’s cock and he feels himself spiralling towards the end, pleasure welling up within him.

Jesse bites into Claire’s shoulder, he feels her clamp her feet on the bed and push up in rebellion just as Ben pounds him in one more time. Jesse comes instantly, roaring, fire surging through him. Ben keeps beating into him mercilessly and Claire holds him up with her hips, her arms released now, pulling at Ben, urging him to keep going. Jesse keeps moving with the aftershocks shuddering through him. Claire rubs herself against him and, noticing, he puts his hand down between them and adds two fingers in front of his cock. He presses furiously into her, rubbing fast, knowing he is about to lose all energy and collapse any second. Ben pushes him in twice more as he does so and then he feels her whole body spasm beneath him and distantly hears her cry out. He falls onto her heavily, and Ben loses all rhythm as he chases Jesse down and Ben pumps just once, twice, fitfully, before coming violently within him. Jesse feels the seemingly endless shudders inside him before Ben finally comes to halt.

Jesse feels drained of all his life. He is softening within Claire and badly wants to move but he can feel Ben isn’t in any position to move yet. Claire is wet, so wet. He draws out his fingers and wipes them against himself, his head cushioned on her breast. He is so tired he could sleep right here he thinks.

Claire moves up as much as she can to release him and his cock slides out of her. They both feel the loss and Jesse immediately puts his hand back down over her, pressing gently, calming her. He kisses gently at her breast and she wraps her arms around his head. He could sleep here for sure he thinks. Except Ben is breathing heavily into his back and Claire is still squirming beneath him. Gently he pushes up at Ben, nudging him to the side and eventually he rolls off them both, lying flat on his back, his head about level with Jesse’s at Claire’s ribs. Jesse rolls the other way. They all lie face up on the bed, feet against the headboard. Jesse doesn’t think about gods, or darkness, or hunters. He doesn’t miss the purr of the Impala as he dozes. For once, not one of them is fretting, or frowning or worrying about what’s coming next. Sunlight is streaming through the motel’s net curtains, warming them. No one wants to move. And for a while at least, no one has to.


End file.
